


Finding the Good After the Bad

by Magoo1626



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Case Fic, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, Pre-Season/Series 04, Public Sex, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magoo1626/pseuds/Magoo1626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam track down a powerful witch but once they find her, she is already being dispatched by an unknown pair of female hunters. Before she dies, the witch casts one last spell that causes the four strangers lives to change in ways they couldn't have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What have I said about witches, Sammy?" Dean asked. He checked the clip of his favorite Colt and missed his brother rolling his eyes. 

"You've always said you love witches, you wish we had more friends that are witches," Sam replied cheerily, sarcasm heavy in his tone. 

"Funny, Sam, real funny. Let's go kill this bitch please and get out of here." Dean got out of the Impala and stepped right onto the set of Leave It To Beaver. Cookie cutter houses, evenly spaced with perfectly manicured lawns lined the quiet street. Hard to believe a woman lived here who had been using local children as blood sacrifices for her magic. What spells she was casting, they never found out, but all they needed to know was that she was the one killing children. Now she has a bullet with her name on it. 

The witche's home was dark, but considering it was 2am, that wasn't unexpected. They waited until she would be asleep in order to avoid any unnecessary magic being thrown their way. Again. Been there, done that, no thank you, Dean thought as Sam picked the lock on the side for leading up the garage. 

Once the tell tale click was heard, the brothers made their way inside the garage and heard a sudden crash from inside the house. They looked at each other and walked into the kitchen quickly. A yell sounded out from behind a door in the hallway leading deeper into the house. 

"Basement," Sam whispered. 

Dean quietly opened the door and the sounds of a commotion got louder. Dean and Sam exchanged a confused glance and crept down the stairs. A lone light bulb shone in the center of the barren room an cast shadows in every corner. 

"You fucking piece of shit, I can't wait to kill you. Almost got it, Katie?" A woman's voice echoed in the basement as the boys got their first good look at the room. 

An intricate alter stood in the middle of the otherwise empty room. Behind the alter was a you g woman with long, brown hair, frantically searching through an old spell book. Alice Brighton, the witch who lived here was on the floor being punched repeatedly in the face by another young woman with dark blond hair tied into a bun. 

"Tell her the spell you fucker!" The young woman yelled, pulling Alice into a headlock. 

"Fuck you, I'll make you pay," Alice grunted. 

Sam and Dean stopped in the stairs, and looked to each other with equally confused expressions. The woman behind the alter, Katie, knocked on it, making a gesture to the book once she had her partner's attention. 

"Got it?" The woman holding Alice asked. Katie nodded, coming around to show her partner the book. "Gotcha bitch, time to die," the woman smiled and started reciting a counterspell. 

Sam recognized the counterspell as one that breaks the connection between a witch and the demon they serve. Dean started to move further into the basement but Sam grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. Soon, the ground started to shake violently, and the boys finally moved down the stairs into the room. 

"Dean, I think the demon doesn't like them taking away its witch," Sam murmured. 

The woman kept reciting the counterspell but her hold on the witch had slackened and Alice took advantage. She slipped free and started laughing. Sam came to stand next to Katie, holding her shoulders to keep her upright as the floor continued to shake. She glanced over her shoulder, readjusting her grip on the book and nodded her thanks. Dean stood by the woman still reciting the spell, looking at all the dark corners the demon could emerge from. 

"Stupid children, I'll teach you," Alice sneered. Dean looked to Sam who shook his head. 

"Can't kill her yet, the demon's power would keep her alive," Sam answered the unspoken plea. 

The woman reciting the spell grabbed Dean's arm to keep herself steady as well as the book her partner held so she could keep reading. Alice started chanting her own spell and a bright light began emanating from between her hands, which she held out in front of her towards the four hunters. 

Dean kept glancing between the witch and the female hunter, hoping she would finish her recitation first, so he could shoot this bitch. 

The hunter clutched at her chest, as did the three others around her, but she knew she had to finish the spell and continued through the agonizing pain radiating from behind her sternum. The light Alice was creating flashed bright enough to blind just before the woman finished her counterspell. The four hunters were thrown back by an invisible force. 

From the floor, Dean could see Sam and the two women holding their chests, and Alice screaming as the tie between the demon and her was broken. Dean was thankful he hadn't lost the grip he had on his gun, raising it slowly to aim between the witches eyes. Before he passed out from the pain in his chest, Dean pulled the trigger and dispatched the witch.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel sat in the lone armchair adorning the motel room he procured for his charges. He watched them breathe and waited for their bodies to finish handling the change forced on them. He checked all four when he found them in the witch's basement and their bodies required no healing, just rest. The angel hoped that Dean would accept these young women and the explanation he would have to give when they all woke up. 

Castiel closed his eyes and checked on the four hunters. Any minute now, he realized. He stood and filled four glasses with water and as he sat the last one down on the night stand between the beds, he heard Dean groan. Soon the other three began to stir. 

"What the fuck, Cas?" Dean moaned, rubbing his eyes. 

"How are you feeling Dean?" Castiel asked, watching as the others slowly started to wake up as well. 

"Like I was hit by a truck. What happened?" Dean asked as he sat up. He noticed he wasn't alone in the bed, the young woman from thw witch's basement was waking up beside him. He looked to Sam's bed and the woman named Katie was sitting up next to his brother. "Cas, what happened?" Dean asked again, more urgency in his voice than he would have liked to let on. 

Castiel looked to see all four hunters were looking at him expectantly. "Before you broke the connection between witch and demon, she cast an extremely powerful spell, one that I thought was lost to humankind and protected by Heaven."

"OK, what did the spell do?" the woman next to Dean asked. 

"Split your souls," Castiel stated bluntly. 

Katie, the woman next to Sam, made a small noise of distress and pulled her legs up to hide her face between her knees. 

"What does that mean for us, Cas?" Sam asked. 

"You're now soulmates. Dean and Megan," Castiel pointed to them, "and Sam and Katie. You are now soulmates," he repeated. "She split all four of your souls in half and though it should have killed you, your souls instead moved to the next closest vessel. Essentially, you swapped. All of your souls are intact, just half is your own, and half is the others." 

Megan stood and started pacing between the beds, but as soon as she was a few feet away from Dean, the pair both doubled over in pain. 

"Fuck, Cas, what's happening?" Sam yelled, jumping up from the bed. 

"Stop!" Castiel yelled holding out a hand to Sam. He froze beside the bed and started rubbing Katie's back to calm her and himself down. Castiel picked Megan up from the floor where she collapsed and brought her back to the bed beside Dean. He was gasping on the bed, clutching at his chest but the pain subsided as soon as Castiel deposited Megan on the bed. Megan was crying silently, hand to her chest but she rolled over immediately to get closer to Dean. Castiel frowned as he placed a hand on both Dean and Megan's foreheads. Dean wrapped an arm around Megan's shoulders as the pain disappeared completely and he struggled to find his breath again. Castiel moved back to the armchair and appeared deep in thought. 

"Cas, what just happened?" Sam yelled. 

"The souls did not like being separated," he explained. "My guess is that distance cannot be placed between the two parts of the same soul. 

"Your guess?" Dean asked incredulously. 

"Like I said, the spell should have killed you. I think that the witch's bond with the demon providing her power was too weak to complete the spell as expected."

"So what, we're stuck with each other forever now?" Megan asked. Katie made another sound of distress and lay down on the bed facing her partner, holding a hand out between the beds. Megan turned to face her as well and grabbed her hand and held on tight. 

"For now, yes. I'm going to see what happened to the spell in Heaven, and then go to Bobby's and we'll see what we can figure out from there," Castiel said. He stood to take his leave, but added first, "Maybe you should get to know one another then head to Bobby's." With that, he disappeared. 

The room was quiet as each hunter contemplated how their life was now forever changed. 

"Fucking Winchester's," Megan mumbled and rubbed her free hand over her face. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, anger rising at the perceived insult. 

Megan half rolled to look Dean in the eye, "It means that shit always goes wrong with you two around. A simple witch hunt turns into us being soulmates, from a spell that didn't work like it was supposed, a spell that was supposed to be locked in Heaven. I repeat, fucking Winchesters," Megan shouted.

Sam huffed out a laugh from where he sat on the edge of his bed. Dean turned his glare on his brother and Sam only smiled back at him, "She has a point. Though to be fair, it's not like we ask for any of it." He leaned back against the headboard and regarded the two women clinging to each others hands. "How long have you guys been hunting?" Sam asked. "Should probably know a little about each other if we're gonna spend forever together."

Megan rubbed Katie's hand, "Been a long time that's for sure. Katie is my sister, and fair warning, she doesn't talk." Katie turned slightly and gave Sam a small wave and slight smile. 

"Just great," Dean mumbled under his breath. "How long exactly is a long time?"

Megan looked to the ceiling as she thought, "Uh, nine years actively hunting, four years before that learning and training." 

Dean looked at the women and quirked an eyebrow at Sam. "How is that possible? You don't look a day over 20." 

Megan snorted, "I'm 27, but to answer your question, how long have you been hunting?" Dean just shrugged, and Megan went on, "Exactly."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look over the women, and Sam just shrugged before yawning. Dean looked at the clock on the nightstand, 2:30am. "Let's get some sleep, and we'll figure the rest out in the morning." They all reluctantly crawled under the covers and slept restlessly until the sun came up.


	3. Chapter 3

Megan's internal clock went off again without fail at 7am sharp. She blinked her eyes open and immediately regretted that decision as the sun blinded her through the open curtains. She looked over at the other half of her bed and saw Dean's face relaxed in sleep. Not a dream after all, she thought to herself. She looked around the room and saw that Castiel had placed sigils on the wall and salt at the door and window. She saw her backpack on the floor in front of the bed and moved to grab it. Taking out her laptop, she threw the bag back on the floor. Starting the machine up, she looked at Dean again. She'd seen pictures of him before, Bobby hadn't hid them after all, but in person he was truly breathtaking. Full lips, long lashes, strong jaw, the very definition of handsome. Megan huffed a quiet laugh, and thought, couldn't have asked for a better looking soulmate. 

Opening her email, she saw she had something from Bobby. She read it, once, twice, then swore under her breath. He had sent her a copy of the spell and some of the theories he and Castiel were going to start researching. She rubbed a hand over her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. She collected her long hair into a bun then read through the spell again. "Fuck," she whispered. Dean opened his eyes immediately, half reaching for the knife that should have been under his pillow. When he saw it was Megan, not a threat, he breathed out and stretched. 

"What?" he asked mid-stretch. 

She jumped a little, not having seen that he woke up at her quiet curse. "Jesus, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said. 

Dean sat up next to her and looked to Sam's bed. The pair were spooning, both sleeping peacefully for the moment, even through Sam's snoring. Katie had her hand over Sam's where it rested on her stomach and Dean couldn't fight back the smile that stretched across his face at the scene before him. "I'm a light sleeper, it's OK. What'd you say fuck for?"

"Uh, I'm looking at a copy of the spell Bobby sent me. It's pretty fucking intense from what my limited knowledge can decipher." She turned the laptop so he could see. 

"How do you know Bobby?" Dean asked as he skimmed the email. 

"We go way back, let's just say."

"You might as well tell me, we're going to have to get to know one another eventually."

"And you'll figure out how we know Bobby, eventually," she said firmly. Megan was staring at the screen, purposefully ignoring Dean's gaze. 

He shook his head and let it go. "OK, I got, to uh..." Dean cleared his throat, rubbing his neck as if embarrassed. 

Megan looked at him expectantly, one eyebrow raised, "Yes?"

Dean sighed, "I gotta piss." 

Megan still looked at him like he had grown another head. Dean waited for her to remember and when she let out a loud, "Oh," he knew she got there. She threw off the covers and together they took the few steps to the bathroom doorway. They stood there, neither going in, just looking at the toilet. 

"How do you want to do this?" Dean asked, avoiding looking at the woman next to him. 

Megan shrugged, "Do you think it'll be too far if I just stand outside the door?"

"It'll only hurt to find out," Dean laughed, but Megan only looked at him blankly. He coughed and went into the small room and closed the door. When there was no pain as he stood in front of the toilet, he said, "I think we're good." He did his business quickly and after washing his hands and scrubbed some cold water over his face, he came back out into the room and Megan took her turn. Sam and Katie were started to stir awake. When they each opened their eyes and saw how closely they snuggled together during the night, they each sprung apart quickly, smiling shyly at each other, Sam running a hand through his hair, a tell tale sign he was nervous, while Katie hid behind her bangs. Dean laughed from his post beside the door. When Megan stepped out, she smiled at her sister and Dean placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her to the small kitchenette. He grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge and offered it to Megan. She took it with a thanks, and he grabbed one himself. 

"How'd the bathroom situation go?" Sam asked stretching his arms to touch the motel ceiling. Katie stared at his torso and the skin exposed by his shirt riding up. Megan laughed at her sister, while Katie scowled and threw a pillow at her, only causing Megan to laugh louder. 

Dean watched the two of them with a smile and fondness swelling in his chest, then shook his head to answer his brother. "Standing outside the door worked fine." 

Sam nodded, touched Katie's shoulder and quirked his head in the direction of the bathroom. Katie nodded and got up to follow him. When he was done and she took her turn, Megan crossed her arms over her chest and said, "You know she's not deaf, right?"

Sam looked at her surprised. "Yeah, didn't mean to act like she was," he responded sheepishly. 

Dean leaned against the sink and asked, "Do you mind me asking why she can't speak then?" 

Megan looked at him for a long time, then Sam. She sighed and visibly relaxed. "It's not that she can't, just that she won't, except certain circumstances. She'll tell you when she can," she responded cryptically. 

The brothers exchanged a glance, one that held a whole unspoken conversation, then Sam just shrugged it off. "I say when she's done, we check out and hit the road to Bobby's."

Dean and Megan agreed, and set out to pack what little they took from their bags. Once Katie came out of the bathroom, her and Sam went to check out. Dean and Megan set off into the parking lot. "I really hope Cas drove Baby here, but I don't at the same time," he mumbled. They found the Impala at the edge of the parking lot set back away from any other car, under the shade of a tree. He smiled wide at Megan and placed a hand at the small of her back as they walked. She wasn't used to being led around, would have shrugged the touch off any other time, but now she found comfort in the small gesture. 

"What about your car?" Dean asked as they put they bags in the trunk. 

"It was a loan, our car is at Bobby's for some repairs, the one we took to the witch's house we stole a few states back," she said.

Dean nodded, "That makes things easier." 

Sam and Katie joined them and wordlessly Megan and Katie got in the backseat, Megan behind Dean, Katie behind Sam. Sam told Dean they were at a motel not far from the witch's house, and Dean started driving in the opposite direction towards Bobby. After twenty minutes on the road, Katie fell asleep, head resting on her sister's shoulder and Megan followed soon after. Sam looked back at the pair and smiled. When he turned back to the front, he saw that Dean was looking at the two in the rear view mirror. Sam smiled wide at his brother and Dean looked over, embarrassed at being caught staring. Sam cleared his throat to hide his laugh. "Are you OK with all this Dean?" he asked. His brother was a notorious commitment-phobe, so having a stranger as a forced soulmate had to be igniting his fight or flight instincts. 

Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel, and looked at Megan in the rear view mirror again. She was beautiful, dark blonde, wavy hair, pulled haphazardly atop her head. Smooth, pale ivory skin, full lips that could stretch into a beautiful smile and hazel eyes that made him smile without knowing it. He considered everything he was feeling, the whole situation, and Sam was sure his brother was ignoring him before he finally answered. 

"To be honest, I don't know. It's a lot to adjust to, but I think eventually, it won't be so bad. At least they are already hunters, so we don't have to hide that part of ourselves. And she's gorgeous, so you know, bonus there," Dean said. 

Sam smiled wider, pleasantly surprised at his brother. Dean was being honest and not hiding behind his bravado. "There's going to be a lot to figure out you know?" Sam hedged. 

Dean shot him a glance before turning back to the road. "What do you mean?" Dean asked, knowing his brother wasn't just talking about the spell. 

"Hunting. We'll have to split up, and if we can figure out the distance thing and how to stop it from killing us, will that mean that we go on about our business and they move on to, or will we split up by couple? And if we split up by couple, we'll have to learn how to hunt together, and if we don't, will we want to see each other at all or just forget this ever happened?" Sam took a deep breath after voicing each and every one of the concerns that had been circling his mind since they woke up after the witch's spell. 

Dean chuckled at his over thinking brother, "Breathe Sammy. I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know everything will work out just fine."

Sam nodded absentmindedly, knot of dread still tight in his stomach. Changing the subject, he asked, "How do you think they know Bobby?"

"Probably from a hunt, once upon a time. Who knows, they guy is full of surprises, might be family for all I know," Dean answered. "Megan was really evasive when I asked, so maybe Bobby will be more likely to tell." 

Sam nodded, staring out the window at the scenery passing by. His mind was desperately trying to wade through the situation and everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, but kept coming to a Katie sized roadblock. He just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and enjoy her scent and protect her from the world. Eventually, he fell asleep thinking of how she felt in his arms that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic here, posting what I have so far, let me know if I should even bother finishing. Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
